Articles of apparel, footwear, and other articles can include one or more knitted components. The knitted component can add desirable flexibility and resilient stretchiness to the article. Also, the knitted component can provide suitable softness and texture to the article. The component can also be durable and strong because of the knitted component. Moreover, manufacture of the article can be facilitated due to the efficiencies provided by the knitting process.
For example, articles of footwear can include one or more knitted components. The knitted component can at least partially define the upper of the footwear. The knitted component can be relatively lightweight and, yet, durable enough to withstand the rigors of intense exercise. Furthermore, these knitted articles can provide a unique and attractive appearance to the footwear. Moreover, the footwear can be manufactured efficiently because of the knitted component.